


Happy Surprises

by bellafarella



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Birthday, Birthday Fluff, Birthday Sex, Blow Jobs, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Family, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Friendship/Love, Future Fic, Husbands, Kissing, Love, M/M, Neck Kissing, Not Beta Read, Pet Names, Sibling Love, Smut, Surprises, True Love, not edited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:27:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25137670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellafarella/pseuds/bellafarella
Summary: "Imagine David's first birthday after the finale. When he doesn't hear from his parents or Alexis, he thinks they've forgotten about him again. But then there's a knock on the door and all 3 of them are there in Schitt's Creek because they wanted to celebrate with him in person."
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Comments: 12
Kudos: 137





	Happy Surprises

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mariss_ugh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mariss_ugh/gifts).



> Hey everyone! So my awesome friend Marissa likes to make tweets/threads that make me have feels and sometimes even tear up at, and always involving our boys. Today she tweeted the above and it made me want to write it so here it is! 
> 
> Hope you enjoy! 💖

[ the tweet that started all this ](https://twitter.com/mariss_ugh/status/1280499620897054720?s=19)

* * *

David wakes up to the feel of his husband’s lips at the back of his neck, slowly making their way across his back before he’s whispering into his ear, “Happy birthday, David,” and nipping at his earlobe. He continues to kiss his neck as David moans, pushing back into him. He feels Patrick’s hand grip onto his waist, digging his fingers in just how he knows David likes. 

Patrick earns a deeper moan and another push back against him for it. David turns around, kissing Patrick the second his face is in front of his. Lips moving so perfectly against his like they’re meant to. He could care less about any morning breath right now.

David’s hands move down Patrick’s back and down to his ass, grabbing him and pulling him into him. They’re both naked, having fallen asleep after a night much like their morning is turning out to be. Their hard cocks rubbing against each other between their bodies making them moan into each other’s mouth. Patrick pushes David back before trailing his lips down his body and taking him whole into his mouth.

“ _Fuck- ahh,_ ” David moans out, head snapping down to look at Patrick. His perfect mouth wrapped around his cock as his soft eyes harder now, filled with desire. He plops his head back down but continues to watch Patrick. His hand reaching out to thread his fingers through Patrick’s lengthening hair, short curls covering the top of his head. “Fuck me, baby,” He moans out. 

The pet name they use in bed spurs Patrick on, he pulls off with a pop as he grabs the lube from the bedside table and slips a slick finger inside of David. He’s still loose from the night before so he doesn’t prep him long. David getting impatient tells him, “Need you now.”

Patrick pushes into him slowly, bottoming out. They both moan as Patrick starts to move, quickening his pace. 

David wraps his legs around Patrick’s back, kissing down his arm that's braced near his head. “Love you so much,” He murmurs before Patrick kisses him hard.

“Love you, David, so much,” Patrick says between kisses. He pushes in harder, faster and hits David’s prostate making him arch off the bed, moaning loudly. 

“Right there, baby, don’t stop,” David moans out, raking his nails on Patrick’s back, pulling him in closer to him.

Patrick strokes David between them until he’s coming hard between them, Patrick quickly following after him. 

They shower together, Patrick getting out first, letting David shower properly as he makes him breakfast. They spend a perfect day together - they have breakfast, hang out with no responsibilities since David’s birthday lands on the day they are usually closed. They go to the next most decent town to enjoy the day together, have a nice lunch before heading back home where they spend the rest of the late afternoon relaxing together in their yard with a drink in their hands. 

The entire David can’t help but think he hasn’t heard from his family. Stevie called while they were at lunch to wish him a happy birthday before saying she’d see him tonight. They’d invited her over to have dinner with them, have a chill night together - maybe a movie, definitely some drinks and maybe even a little weed if Stevie were to be so kind. 

“I just can’t believe they did this again,” David says again. Patrick’s heard him say this a few times today or a variation of this - ‘ _h_ _ow could they forget my birthday again?!’, ‘of course they’d forget my birthday, they don’t live here, no reason to remember’, ‘they didn’t remember that night we first went out, why should I expect them to remember today?’_ and so on and so forth.

David’s trying not to let this bother him and ruin his day because he’s had a really fantastic day with his husband. He reaches over to grab Patrick’s hand and squeezes it. He says, “I’m sorry, I keep talking about this. I’ve had an amazing day with you, thank you.”

Patrick squeezes his hand and smiles at him. “You don’t have to apologize for that. You’re my husband, if you’re upset and want to talk about it, I’m here to listen,” He tells him. 

David smiles at him, he leans in and kisses him softly on the lips. “No, I’m good, I have you,” He tells him. 

They head inside and as David relaxes on the sofa, Patrick makes dinner. The doorbell rings so David gets up to go get it. “Weird of Stevie to be on time,” He says as he passes Patrick in the kitchen.

Who he sees at his front door isn’t who he thought would be there. “Oh my God,” He says when he opens the door to see his parents and his sister there with big smiles on their faces and even what looks like gifts.

“Happy birthday!” They all say before David breaks out into an unexpected laugh, sob situation and hugs them all. They hug him back, all not having been in the same room in six months. 

David let’s them in, closing the door behind them.

“What are you guys doing here?” He asks them. Patrick joined them, probably during the hug, David’s not sure.

“It’s your birthday and we missed you,” Moira tells him. 

“We haven’t all been together in too long, we thought it would be the perfect opportunity,” Johnny adds.

“Yeah, I mean, I was kind of busy,” Alexis says, blinking or winking, he wishes she finally figured out how to wink properly. He rolls his eyes at her but she hugs him again and says, “Really did miss you.”

“Me too,” He says softly, trying not to get emotional. 

They all greet Patrick, he knew they were coming so he winks at David before he gets back to cooking. The rest of the Rose family head into the living room to catch up. 

Not long after Stevie arrives, letting herself in. As they sit around the table in the home he shares with his amazing husband, having dinner for his birthday, David looks out at all their faces and feels grateful to have spent another birthday in this town. It has given him so much - all of these people next to him, celebrating him, he’s never felt so much love before. It’s definitely one of his favorite birthdays yet and a surprise one at that.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos are a girls best friend ;)
> 
> Come find me on tumblr: bellafarella


End file.
